Thats What You Get
by oOItaOo
Summary: Las aguas se volvieron tornasoladas, de un rojo fuego, como sangre, como la muerte. Este relato participa en el reto 20 [Una casa, un personaje] del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras [Plata]


**Advertencia**: todos los personajes así como las situaciones son propiedad intelectual de George R.R. Martin.

Este relato participa en el reto número 20 del foro "_Alas negras, palabras negras_" [Una casa, un personaje].

* * *

**Thats what you get**

_Cuando dejas que tu corazón gane. _

Los enormes rubíes se desprendieron de la coraza tiñendo de sangre las tranquilas aguas del río junto el rojo borbotando que escapaba de su coraza, como hilos escarlatas enmarañando el cauce, pintándolo con su dolor. Durante unos instantes sólo pudo verlos volar, rojos como el deseo, como la propia muerte, surcando el cielo, bañándolo con un atardecer que le sobrecogió. No había batalla, no había lástima, sólo esas joyas que caían, precipitándose hacia su perdición, hundiéndose en el río, sumergiéndose, perdiéndose para siempre y él contemplándolo, el último espectador, con el martillo aún sobre su cuerpo lánguido, su armadura abollada, rota, sin vida. Y así se quedaría, para siempre, para toda la eternidad.

Había arremetido contra él con toda la fuerza que la rabia le infundía, que el odio hacía latir por sus venas. Mientras avanzaba por entre la contienda sólo podía pensar en ella, en su amada siendo profanada, imaginando las torturas, el dolor, el sufrimiento bañando su rostro perfecto de lágrimas, miedo y sudor. Y cada nueva imagen se grababa en su retina, a fuego y sangre, veneno para su corazón y coraje para su mente. Los gritos se ahogaban en su garganta, desgarradores, terribles, aullidos de ira, de impotencia, de venganza, de la certeza de ganar.

No vio a sus compañeros caer y volver a alzarse; tan sólo podía matar por puro instinto, acabar con aquellos que osaron interponerse en su camino, entre el venado y el dragón, movimientos imprevistos, balanceos repentinos para conservar su vida, giros bruscos que le llevaron ante él. Y ahí estaba,, a lo lejos, alzándose, orgulloso y brillante, coraza negra de oro bruñido que arrancaba destellos al sol y los tres dragones aullando a la mañana, rezando a los dioses la piedad que él jamás tendría, que él no merecía. No vaciló, sin una palabra aferró su mazo de guerra, tan grande y pesado como él mismo y se lanzó, abalanzándose hacia su enemigo, arremetiendo contra el dragón dorado. Y la música sonó y la danza comenzó cuando los aceros restallaron, entrechocando, huyendo y avanzando, estocadas y golpes, un baile macabro de sangre y sudor, de agua bajo sus pasos, del latir de sus corazones alocados, de la adrenalina en su interior. Se quebraron los escudos y se olvidaron las espadas; el resonar de las hojas era todo lo que importaba, lo único que tenían, la certeza de sus vidas escritas en sus armas, resumida en la canción del hierro forjado que no dejaba de resonar en sus mentes, vibrando en su interior. Y la danza avanzaba, violenta, sangrienta, con cada nueva estocada más feroz, más implacable. La furia brillaba, pintada en sus ojos oscuros del mismo color que el mar enfurecido en una noche de verano, negro sobre amarillo. Y su maza descendió con toda la energía que le quedaba, con la cólera de ver su última sonrisa titilando en su rostro, última burla y ofensa. Y se hundió en su pecho, desgarrando el metal, fuerte y profundo, perforando su coraza hasta arañar su piel, hasta destrozarle por dentro con el sonido de sus huesos quebrarse, enterrados entre sus entrañas, olvidados entre la sangre que brollaba, mancillando el agua que transcurría, ajena y plácida, bajo su cuerpo derribado, derrotado y vencido.

Todo por lo que había luchado acabó en ese instante, en el mismo momento en que Rhaegar impactó chapoteando en su lecho acuoso de muerte; los bardos compondrían canciones, los maestres relatarían esa batalla, ese combate en el Tridente, en las aguas bañadas de sangre y devastación, surcadas por los rubíes que habían adornado su armadura, esa canción de fuego e ira, de sangre y furia, la lucha por el honor. Y aunque ahora lo tenía agonizando bajo sus pies sentía que la batalla, la guerra entera, no tenía sentido si aún no podía tenerla a su lado. Pero ni su vida tenía valor sin su sonrisa, así que, aunque muriese ahora y no pudiera volver a verla, merecería la pena; ella, su amor, su pequeña, volvía a ser libre, aunque élhabía luchado con valentía, con nobleza, honorablemente, pero, finalmente, entre las aguas claras y rojizas, Rhaegar murió.


End file.
